The detection of specific nucleic acid sequences present in a biological sample has been used, for example, as a method for identifying and classifying microorganisms, diagnosing infectious diseases, detecting and characterizing genetic abnormalities, identifying genetic changes associated with cancer, studying genetic susceptibility to disease, and measuring response to various types of treatment. A common technique for detecting specific nucleic acid sequences in a biological sample is nucleic acid sequencing.
Nucleic acid sequencing methodology has evolved significantly from the chemical degradation methods used by Maxam and Gilbert and the strand elongation methods used by Sanger. Today several sequencing methodologies are in use which allow for the parallel processing of thousands of nucleic acids all in a single sequencing run. As such, the information generated from a single sequencing run can be enormous.